


A Taste of Paradise

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [12]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 The State Dinner, M/M, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Dylan takes Daniel out for dinner.





	A Taste of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge  
> Prompt #40. Drink.

Dylan walked through the house, searching for his protégé. It was getting late and the others told him they hadn’t seen him at dinner. Naturally Dylan said he would see to it and, if he had to, would drag the young man away from his work to get some food into him.

He nodded at a few members of the Eye as he passed them. Dylan felt like he had to walk through the entire observatory before he would be successful. He eventually found him in the library, which was not surprising. He sat near the large bay window, where the view of the landscape shone beautifully underneath the moonlight. Not that Daniel had eyes for anything other than the book in front of him.

Dylan leaned against the doorframe, looking in. Daniel didn’t glance up from his work, didn’t even notice he had company. Instead of announcing his presence, Dylan took this moment as a chance to study Daniel to his heart’s content. His eyes were deeply focussed on whatever it was he was reading. He used one hand to splay the book open, while he leaned on the other arm, his hand hovering near his mouth. The pad of his thumb traced his bottom lip.

It was a tantalising sight, one Dylan thought he would never get enough of. Dylan had realised his feelings for the Showman grew into more than those required of a boss to his employee early on. He couldn’t write it off as friendship either, because the things he wanted to do to Daniel went far beyond what friends would do.

Before he could get lost in his own study he called out to the Showman. “Hey Danny, let’s go out for dinner.”

Daniel looked up from his notes, blinking at Dylan, noticing him there for the first time. “Yeah, sure. I could do with some food.” He closed his notebooks and textbooks and laid his pen neatly down beside them. He grabbed his jacket from where he’d tossed it on the back of an unoccupied seat and shrugged it on.

Dylan repressed a snort as Daniel completely missed his real intentions. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised. Daniel wasn’t known for his great people skills or his ability at mentalism.

He waited until Daniel was parallel to him before the started leading them both toward food.

~—~

Dylan’s choice in restaurant wasn’t too fancy. He never did like those kind of places, eating with more than one set of cutlery wasn’t necessary for him. Instead he decided for a simple-styled diner, with enough class so that Daniel wouldn’t start complaining.

Still, when they stood outside, Daniel gave him a look that stated he wasn’t impressed. It took Dylan’s hand at the small of his back to propel him inside. That Dylan didn’t remove his hand once he got Daniel going wasn’t mentioned.

They chose a booth near the back of the diner.  Daniel’s eyes looked around disinterestedly, but Dylan spotted the genuine interest he tried to hide. Dylan hadn’t been a token FBI agent; he had all the proper training and skills. Noticing small details was a necessary skill for both an agent and a magician.

“Would you allow me to order for you?” Dylan asked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. He pointed a finger at Dylan. “Nothing gross.”

Dylan grinned. “Nothing gross,” he promised. He waved the waitress over.

She had a nice smile and a nice figure. Daniel liked her. Dylan smiled at her and Daniel’s own smile vanished. Okay, he didn’t like her.

“Two times the Devil’s food cake, please.”

The waitress nodded and skipped away.

Daniel shot him an inquiring and somewhat incredulous look. “I’m sorry, did you just order cake? I thought you said we went out for dinner.”

“And I thought you said you wanted something good,” Dylan teased.

Daniel sniffed, but didn’t argue further. Dylan counted that as a victory.

~—~

They spent their time just telling stories. Daniel was very interested in his role as inside source within the FBI. He asked question after question, never running out. Dylan obliged him willingly.

“I’m actually enjoying myself,” Daniel said with a rare smile. A real one, not a smirk he put on for show. “I can honestly say this is the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Dylan’s smile was tinted with sadness at that. He had no doubt it was true, which didn’t seem right. Daniel deserved to be happy. 

“I’m glad I could be of service,” is what he replied.

After the last bite of cake was inside Danny’s mouth, Dylan made his move.

“Now it’s time for dessert.”

Daniel nearly choked on his final bite. “Dessert?” He held a hand before his mouth, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at Dylan. “We just had cake.”

“That was the main course. This,” he said, retrieving a box of chocolates from under the table, “is dessert.”

Daniel snorted. “Are you trying to make me fat or just diabetic?” he asked even as he reached for the box. He stared at the cover. It was an assorted mix. “How do you know which is which?”

“You don’t. It’s a surprise. See it as Russian Roulette, only a safer version.”

Daniel shot a look of mild annoyance at Dylan. He turned back to the chocolates, his fingers hovering above them. Which to pick? Which to pick? He finally decided on a chocolate wrapped in gold. He removed the foil and popped the chocolate into his mouth. He chewed a moment, before the taste filtered to his brain.

His face screwed up. “No, I don’t like this one.”

Dylan laughed at him. He picked another chocolate from the box and handed it to Daniel. “Here, try this one. I think you’ll like this one.”

Daniel accepted it gratefully and ate it. As he chewed, the taste of caramel filled his senses. “That’s better.” He closed his eyes while nodding. “That is so much better.” Dylan smiled endearingly at him. Daniel didn’t notice since he still had his eyes closed.

Then his eyes fluttered open and he saw Dylan just staring at him. His cheeks flushed.

“Which one did you take?”

“Oh, I haven’t picked one yet.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes as before he gazed at the box. He fished a dark round chocolate from the box and held it out for Dylan. “Take this one.”

Dylan still looked highly amused as he took the offered sweet. The heat in Daniel’s cheeks didn’t recede as Dylan kept looking at him. He shifted in his seat. Daniel nearly sighed in relief when Dylan hummed in approval and his eyes retreated from Daniel.

“Tastes good.”

“Of course it did, I picked it,” Daniel said smugly.

Dylan’s eyes slid back to Daniel, bemused all over again. “Is that so?”

Daniel bristled. “I’ll have you to know I have excellent taste.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.”

Daniel opened his mouth to respond but was pressed with another chocolate.

“Here.”

He reached out to take it, but Dylan pulled his hand away. “No, no. Open your mouth.”

Daniel faltered. He was up to something. In this moment he knew; Dylan was up to something. Obligingly he opened his mouth. Dylan deposited the chocolate in his mouth. Daniel’s lips closed around Dylan’s fingers. It was barely a few seconds, but it sent a tingle up Daniel’s spine. From the smirk that played on Dylan’s lips he knew that.

He barely tasted the chocolate as he stared at Dylan. What on earth could he want from Daniel that he couldn’t just ask or order or gain through regular means? Daniel’s mind spun around in overtime, but he couldn’t come up with anything halfway decent.

So instead he reached for another chocolate, but before he could Dylan took it first. Dylan popped it into his mouth, his eyes twinkling.

Daniel couldn’t help but gape a little, but then a glare replaced it. “I wanted that one.”

“Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose. Was Dylan really challenging him? _Him_? Dylan’s eyes were focussed on him, one eyebrow raised, waiting for his response. A lazy smile graced his lips. He _was_ challenging him.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and slid out of his chair. Dylan followed his movements until Daniel was standing directly in front of him. Daniel gripped his face and kissed him. Dylan was only too happy to respond. Their tongues battled each other for the sweet. Daniel sank into Dylan’s lap, to make it easier on both their necks.

Two strong hands found their way to Daniel’s hips, pressing him even closer. The friction caused Daniel’s breathing to stutter. The reason behind the kiss long forgotten, Daniel eased the kiss into something gentler, sweet like the chocolates they ate.

“You taste good,” he said once Dylan pulled away. He immediately blushed and started muttering apologies. He made to move away.

Dylan grinned at him. “No, no. It’s quite alright.” He kept a firm grip on Daniel’s hips to keep him close. “I could give you another taste.” He didn’t imagine Daniel’s stuttered breathing.

“I’d like that.” Daniel’s eyes were dilated, his lips parted slightly.

He leaned closer, his wrists crossed behind Dylan’s neck and he pressed his lips back against Dylan’s. Dylan’s hands had a loose hold on Daniel’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles through a layer of clothing. Heat creeped up Daniel’s body. It steamed out from under his collar, it leaked out of his fingertips, it came out with every breath. Daniel could feel his own breath as it bounced off of Dylan. Daniel’s fingertips slowly traced the lines of Dylan’s jaw.

Dylan had been wise enough to pick a remote booth for their date. Dylan pressed his lips to Daniel’s neck.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

Daniel would forever deny the whimper that left his throat.

~—~

The observatory was devoid of people for once, which made sneaking around so much easier. Daniel’s eyes darted around, watchful of anyone out at this late hour. He tried not to be distracted by Dylan’s hands, which were running along his sides and neck. He occasionally slapped the offending limbs when they wandered too far down.

“All clear,” Daniel said.

“Good.”

That was all he said before he spun Daniel around and kissed him soundly. Daniel’s back met the wall just next to his bedroom door. He moaned deeply, which was swallowed by Dylan’s mouth on his. Meanwhile Dylan’s hands had a firm grip on his hips, pressing them close against his own.

Dylan moved on to Daniel’s neck.

He could feel Daniel’s breath against his ear, running ragged. Daniel’s hand was scaling the wall, searching for the doorknob. Then he found it. They were inside in a matter of seconds. There was barely any free space between them.  Within no time at all not even their clothing formed a barrier between them.

Daniel’s heart hammered in his chest. Electricity crackled through his system at every touch Dylan bestowed upon him. Dylan’s hand was in his. Their fingers laced together.

Daniel bit his lip as he tried to contain a moan. Dylan leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. 

“Let it go,” he whispered.

A short thrust of Dylan’s hips and a gasp slid through Daniel’s lips. He covered his mouth quickly to stifle further sounds. Dylan’s breath was hot against his ear. He pushed Daniel’s hand away.

“Come on, Daniel. I want to hear you.”

Daniel whimpered. He shifted underneath Dylan’s body. Teeth nipped at his neck. Daniel’s hands moved to Dylan’s shoulders, sliding further down his back. His nails dug into Dylan’s skin after another lazy thrust from his hips.

Even with Dylan’s encouragement Daniel bit his lip to keep in any sound. His breaths came out quicker as Dylan’s thrusts increased in speed. Still, he couldn’t help the moan slipping past his lips. 

“That’s it, Danny.”

Dylan’s hips moved faster and faster. The moans spilled from Daniel, his hands threaded through Dylan’s hair. A particular hard thrust made Daniel moan louder. His eyes squeezed shut, his legs wrapped around Dylan, his nails digging deep indentations in his back. Dylan didn’t seem to mind as he made his own marks on Daniel’s neck.

~—~

The next morning Daniel opened his door just a crack before he left. He didn’t want to run into anybody, especially not—

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Daniel bit back a groan. “Merritt.”

Merritt was annoyingly cheerful, which never boded well for Daniel.

“So, how was your evening?”

Warning bells rang in Daniel’s head. “It was okay,” he answered cautiously.

“Really?”

Daniel _really_ didn’t like Merritt’s tone. It sounded bad.

“Mmhmm.” He deliberately avoided looking at the hypnotist.

“And how did Dylan sleep?” 

“I don’t know, you should ask him.”

Merritt hummed and Daniel thought he actually got away with it for just a moment.

“You’re sleeping with the boss?”

“No!” Daniel denied, even though his cheeks began to burn.

Merritt simply raised an eyebrow that told him, quite clearly, to cut the bullshit. Daniel challenged him with a jut of his chin. It didn’t help that his cheeks tinted pink.

“So when he slinked out at three in the morning that was you and him having a strategy chat?”

Daniel gave him a disparaging look, before he smirked with a raised eyebrow. “You saw him leaving my room and expected that he got any sleep that night?”

Merritt stopped in his step. He tipped his hat to Daniel. “Well played.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the date from the movie The Vow. Kind of.


End file.
